


Recognition

by sonofapollo



Series: the game has changed [3]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tron, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Tron: Legacy, this is a mess im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: “I heard from Tron that Users are supposed to look like the programs they’ve created. Like, Kevin Flynn and Clu.”Daisuke turned to look at his partner. “Oh, yeah?”Haru glanced at him and nodded. “Yeah. I wonder if that’s true.”“Hm...Me, too.”Or the one in which Daisuke and Haru accompany Tron, and the rest of their team, on a mission to escort Sam Flynn and his crew of Users across the Grid, and Daisuke ends up meeting his programmer.(DaiHaru Tron!AU)
Relationships: Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru
Series: the game has changed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this unedited mess, but i hope you guys still like and enjoy this part of my daiharu!tron au!! (highly suggest reading the first two parts of this to understand this better)
> 
> i know this won't get a lot of attention, but i still wanted to share it :)
> 
> here's the link to the tron wiki once more just in case!
> 
> [Tron Wiki](https://tron.fandom.com/wiki/Tron_Wiki)

“I heard from Tron that Users are supposed to look like the programs they’ve created. Like, Kevin Flynn and Clu.” 

Daisuke turned to look at his partner. “Oh, yeah?” 

Haru glanced at him and nodded. “Yeah. I wonder if that’s true.” 

“Hm...Me, too.” 

Haru pushed himself off the wall of the elevator as it came to a stop and the crystal doors slid open. He walked out along with Daisuke and they made their way out of Tron Tower. It had been a long day of work, but it’d also been worthwhile. Haru wouldn’t change it for the world. 

“So, what’s gotten you to talk about Users?” Daisuke asked as the two headed for the club nearby where their friends were waiting. 

“Tron’s tasking us and the rest of the team to greet some Users that are coming in tomorrow. He got word from Sam Flynn that they would be working alongside him with reconstructions and reparations of the Grid. He’s also apparently taking some ISOs into his world.” 

Daisuke looked at him stunned, mouth slightly agape. “Oh...Wow.” 

Haru let out a chuckle and nodded. “Yep. I can’t believe he didn’t tell you.” 

“I guess he was already counting on you to do so.” 

“I guess so.” 

The two programs had continued growing closer as the cycles passed, especially ever since what happened during one of their past missions together, when Daisuke had ended up getting injured and almost derezzed. 

Daisuke’s accent colors in his circuitry had also changed. Now the predominantly orange lightlines were accompanied by smaller white lightlines. The colors clashed against each other, but it was progress. And that was enough for Haru.

He was glad that Daisuke’s mindset about himself and his past mistakes and how he relates to them was changing. He wouldn’t say it aloud, but Daisuke deserved to free himself from the burden he carried. He deserved peace of mind. 

Haru walked into the club with Daisuke. He looked around for Saeki until he saw a head full of pink hair seated at a booth in the far left corner of the club. With a small smile, he made his way over to the table and sat down beside Ryo while Daisuke sat down beside Kamei. 

“Well, it was about time you two showed up,” Teppei said, sipping from his energy drink. Saeki passed over two glasses of energy that were put aside to them. “What were you two doing? Making out or something?” Kamei commented with a playful smirk. 

Haru didn’t even get a chance to drink from his glass before becoming a sputtering mess. “Excuse _me_? Him? And me? I’m sorry, but no.” 

The table laughed at Haru’s reaction, including Daisuke, who sat in front of him smiling smugly. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” he said, causing Haru to roll his eyes. “Shut up.” He looked away, causing another wave of laughter across the table. 

“Alright, alright,” Saeki interrupted, smiling widely. “Tomorrow is a big day! We’re gonna get to meet Users!” 

“I don’t know what’s so exciting about that,” Ryo muttered. Haru nudged him in the arm, earning a scowl. “Of course it’s exciting,” Kamei responded. “You know it’s always Tron getting to greet them, and we haven’t gotten any visitors since four cycles ago. That’s a long time.” 

“Not only that, but we’re getting to meet Sam Flynn, son of the Creator.” Saeki squealed in excitement. “This is gonna be awesome,” she said, stirring the ice cubes inside her glass. 

The rest of the night carried on with subtle conversations and the usual joke that was running around about Daisuke and Haru dating, which ended in Haru being bothered and Daisuke being too pleased about it. 

Once they’d departed and gone back to their homes, Haru was still left feeling jittery with the idea of getting to meet Users for the first time. Would his own programmer be there? Would anybody else’s? What was Sam Flynn like? Would he be kind? 

Haru wanted to know already. 

Besides the thoughts of meeting Users and the son of the Creator making his processors go a little bit haywire, something else was making him feel off grid. 

Daisuke. 

Haru was already aware of the feelings he harbored for the young program, and Daisuke seemed to be aware of them, as well, but neither of them made a move. They waltzed around each other expecting the other to do or say something, and with how easily flustered Haru got, he knew he wasn’t going to be the one doing that any time soon. 

This is why he never tried dating, it was all too complicated.

—

The next day Haru and the rest of Tron’s team rode out to meet their guests at Flynn’s Arcade, a building that towered like a skyscraper and stood out the most besides Tron Tower in the city. The area bustled with programs who had heard rumors of Sam Flynn’s arrival, all excited to see him and who he was bringing along. 

Tron led them to the front of the building, and stepped out of his light-cycle, with everyone else following in suit. They derezzed bikes back into batons and latched them onto the holders at their calves. Upon their arrival, more programs began to appear. “What should we do about them, sir?” Ryo asked, looking over at Tron after scanning the area. Tron shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “Nothing. We leave them be. If anyone gets out of hand, our priority will be to protect Sam and his company.”

“Yes, sir,” the others chorused in reply.

They all stood together in a single file, side by side, in front of the building’s entrance with Tron in the middle, guarding it. 

Haru felt his hands shaking a little as he put on his armor along with the others. He bet the others were as excited as he was, including Ryo who had said it wasn’t something to get worked up about, because from the corner of his eye, he could see him rocking on the balls of his feet, an anxious habit of his. Suppressing a smirk, he turned to look forward towards the programs that walked around the area.

He noticed that some programs weren’t even from around. They must’ve been from different sectors of the Grid and made their way to Tron City to confirm if the rumors were true upon hearing them. It sometimes shocked Haru how much the programs of the Grid saw Sam Flynn as a hero, as a savior, as something more than them. Though, it was to be expected, considering he aided in the deresolution of the tyrant Clu. Despite how many programs actually looked up to Clu and admired him, the majority of the Grid was restless and angry throughout his reign. There had been a revolution for a reason. Even if it didn’t make it far, they still continued fighting, despite having to remain hidden and working from the shadows. 

Haru had been a part of said revolution, led by a renegade who wore the symbol of Tron, a supposedly dead program at the time. It was a shock when the revolution had failed to bring down Clu, and see said program become a killing mutt for Clu, known as the Rinzler.

But they didn’t stop fighting. And Haru was glad that they never did, because in the end, it had all been worth it, and Clu was finally off the Grid, and Tron was back to fight for the Users, and programs alike. 

A beacon of light broke Haru out of his train of thoughts. He turned around to see the beacon of the portal announcing Sam Flynn’s arrival lighting up the sky. The programs let out gasps and sounds of excitement as they clamored around trying to take a look at the son of Kevin Flynn. Haru tightened his grip on his staff. Saeki let out an excited squeal that immediately got shushed by Kamei. Ryo swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. Daisuke clenched his jaw and furrowed his brows. 

“He’s here”, Tron said turning his body fully to face the door. He folded his arms behind his back and waited patiently for Sam Flynn and the Users to step out. Haru was honestly surprised at how well he could hide his emotions.

The light from the beacon died out just a bit but remained as a faint glow as the doors of the building opened and out walked the son of the Creator, a wide smile on his face, reflecting that of his father’s. The resemblance was uncanny. 

Haru’s eyes went wide as he watched him step out. The programs around them cheered in excitement. 

“Welcome, Sam Flynn,” Tron greeted, a faint smile playing on his lips. He placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a bit. “Hey, Tron,” Sam replied with a wide smile and placing his hand over Tron’s. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he chuckled. “How’ve you been? Anything to report?”

Tron’s smile widened as he let go of his shoulder and folded his arms once again. “I’ve been well. The Grid has been safer than ever, only very few programs have gotten out of line, and more ISOs continuing reappearing. They’ve been accommodated in several sectors of the Grid and given their own spaces in the communities, as you asked.” Sam gave him a nod. “Thank you, Tron.” He glanced over to Haru and the others accompanying Tron. They all stiffened under Sam’s eyes and stood up straight, ready for action. 

Tron gestured to them, finally introducing them. “Ah, yes, these are our security programs. Sam, please meet Teppei, Ryo, Saeki, Kamei, Haru, and Daisuke. They’ll be accompanying us today to escort you and your company around the Grid where you need to be.”

Sam looked at them with a big smile. “It’s very nice to meet all of you, thank you. Lighten up a bit, yeah? Let’s make this day worthwhile.”

“Yes, sir!” They exclaimed in reply, earning a hearty laugh from him. “Thank you, again…Well, I guess I have to introduce my company now, too, huh?” 

Just then three other Users stepped out of the building and stood side by side with Sam. One of them looked oddly like Tron, but older. Tron smiled warmly at him. “It’s good to see you again, Alan Bradley.” He held out his hand to him, which the User, Alan, took. 

“Always a pleasure, Tron,” he said with a chuckle before letting go, folding his arms behind him, just like Tron did. That’s when Haru realized that Alan was Tron’s original creator. He noticed that it came to a shock to the others too considering their stunned faces. 

The rest of the Users introduced themselves, but one of them stood out the most besides Alan and Sam. 

One of them wore a familiar face, making Haru’s eyes grow wide in shock. He looked over at Daisuke and could see that he was in just as much shock, perhaps more. 

Her name was Suzue Kambe. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back, sharp features but delicate, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes held the same seriousness that Daisuke’s did. And she looked exactly like him. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Daisuke’s trembling hands clenching around his staff tightly, knuckles going white. 

The others could tell immediately who this person was. She was the User that created Daisuke. 

Haru slowly reached over to Daisuke and placed his hand on his forearm, squeezing it gently and rubbing his thumb over it. Daisuke looked over to him, let out a sigh and breathed in, calming down a bit more. Haru pulled his hand away once he was a bit more composed and held his staff tightly. 

“Alright, well, what are we waiting for? We have to head to the Gamma sector, so let’s get going,” Flynn said. 

“Of course. Ah, here are your light-cycles.” Tron handed over the batons he’d been carrying to Sam who distributed them to his crew. “Let’s go.” He turned around and his team followed. 

They broke open their batons and climbed onto their light-cycles. The Users did the same. From his bike, Haru looked over towards Daisuke who seemed lost in his own thoughts. He knew that Daisuke must be wanting to ask the woman, Suzue, a lot of questions, but had to focus on protecting her and her safety now. He was probably also wondering if she knew him or even recognized him. 

Haru let out a sigh and followed Tron, along with the others, as they rode out of the city, encircling the group of Users. 

—

Upon arriving to the Gamma sector, the Users and programs alike derezzed their light-cycles back into batons and latched them onto their suits. 

Sam stood looking over the scenery, hands on hips. “Let’s get to work,” he said and walked into the cluster of buildings. The others followed behind. They walked into areas that had damaged codes, and couldn’t be fixed by regular programs. 

That was the thing about Users and how different they were from programs belonging to the Grid. Users could manipulate the Grid and make it do what they wanted it to do. It’s how Kevin Flynn was able to create the Grid in the first place, and how his son was able to rebuild it after a part of it was destroyed after Clu’s deresolution. 

Programs could fix certain codes. Like those in light-cycles, tanks, recognizers—that’s why there were mechanic programs. There were also medic programs who could fix codes in programs’ and ISOs’ discs. But they couldn’t rebuild the Grid from scratch. Any damaged code on the Grid screamed “virus” for them, and they couldn’t stop it from continuing to spread damage. Only a User could be capable of fixing such messes.

They reached an area of the sector that couldn’t stop disintegrating and collapsing. The damaged code caused the land to erode and fall into the sea. “Ah, here we are.” Sam walked over to the edge, urging his fellow Users to follow. The four of them gathered around the area and began to work. Tron and his team surveyed the area for any signs of danger, and upon finding none, stood with their backs facing the Users, shielding them as they worked. 

Haru snuck a glance at them every now and then, fascinated by what they could do. It gave him further reason to understand why Users were put on another level from programs, but he was glad that the disparity no longer caused conflict between them. Users in the Grid were rare since the only way to invite them in was through Sam Flynn, who held the only key in existence to the portal between the two worlds, but any time one would come by with Sam Flynn, they were greeted kindly. Of course, there were some programs who didn’t like the idea of Users on the Grid, but these were more peaceful times, now that Clu was gone. 

Haru looked over at Daisuke who seemed lost in his own thoughts and distracted, which was rare for him. Daisuke was always focused and had his head set straight, it’s what made him seem like a natural leader. Haru furrowed his eyebrows, and slowly walked closer to him until they stood side by side. “Hey.”

Daisuke jumped slightly, his eyes wide, and turned to look at Haru. He visibly calmed down and sighed. “Hey…What are you doing away from your post?” He asked, his grip loosening on his staff. 

“You looked pretty out of it. Do you need me to knock some sense into you?”

“No, not today.” He smiled playfully.

“That’s too bad, I was looking forward to it already.”

Daisuke chuckled and shook his head, nudging Haru with his shoulder. Haru gave him a small smile and placed his hand on his forearm. “Are you sure you’re okay? I know you must be pretty spooked…Meeting your own programmer…I would be, too.” The smile vanished from Daisuke’s mouth and changed into a frown, followed by furrowed eyebrows. “Yes, it’s—it’s definitely unnerving. I don’t know how to feel about it. She programmed me for a purpose, and I feel like I’ve failed it somehow. She doesn’t even know me. Yet…I feel like I’ve always known her. It’s a weird feeling.”

Haru nodded slowly, trying to understand the swirl of emotions that must be raging inside Daisuke. He could understand where he was coming from, but the experience was so surreal, it was almost impossible to put it into words. 

“You should get back to your post,” he sighed. “Trying to get rid of me already?” 

Daisuke’s smile came back as he rolled his eyes and said, “Just go.” Haru chuckled and went back to his position, holding his staff tightly in his hands. 

The day went by slowly, and more monotonously than Haru had expected. Whenever Sam and his guests would move, Tron and his team would follow to ensure their safety. A few programs came out of nowhere on several occasions, but they posed no threat and were only curious, observing what the son of the Creator was doing along with three other Users.

After several millicycles, the majority of the Gamma sector was almost like new. It was a good change, and would bring more lively programs in no time. The renovations also offered more space for the ISOs in case any of them appeared in this side of the Grid. 

“That’s it for today.” Sam turned to look at Tron and the other programs. “Thank you guys for accompanying us here. I know it hasn’t been the most exciting thing ever, but we really appreciate your work.” Tron nodded and gave same a small smile. “Of course…”

“It was honestly a great honor, Sam Flynn!” Saeki exclaimed, smiling widely, and earning a chuckle from Sam. “I’m flattered…We should be getting back to the portal now, before it closes.” 

“Ah, yes. We only have twenty minutes,” Alan commented. “Alright programs, let’s go.” Tron took out his baton, formed his light-cycle and got onto it. The others followed after putting away their staffs, and followed Tron out, escorting the Users out of the Gamma sector. 

—

On the way back to Tron City, they were met with some…complications. 

Word had spread far into the Grid that Sam Flynn was there, and some programs that didn’t take Users being in the Grid too kindly, decided to make a surprise appearance. 

They weren’t aware that they were being followed until a disc came flying out of nowhere and derezzed Teppei’s light-cycle, causing him to fall to the ground with a shout. The others immediately stopped, derezzed their bikes back into batons, and Saeki and Kamei made their way over to Teppei to aid him, putting on their armor. Haru, Daisuke, and Ryo put on their own armor along with Tron and made a shield around Sam and the other Users. 

Tron cussed under his breath, angered that he hadn’t noticed that they were being followed. Haru drew his disc and stood on guard, alongside Daisuke, who kept glancing behind him over to Suzue. Suddenly, the dark-haired program moved swiftly, standing as a shield between Suzue and a disc that came towards her. Daisuke deflected the disc with his own. “Are you alright?” He asked. She stared at him with wide eyes before nodding, and giving him a kind smile. “Yes, thank you,” she replied. 

The programs that were responsible for the pseudo-ambush emerged from their hiding places in the hills that surrounded the highway and attacked. 

Haru let out a disdained groaned. He was already exhausted from the day and now he had to get into an unnecessary fight. 

Luckily for him, though, these were just rookie fighting programs who couldn’t match up against trained soldiers, and especially, Tron. 

Haru and Ryo cuffed the defeated programs, and set them aside. “We’ll keep an eye on them while we wait for backup. You guys go on ahead,” Kamei said, standing aside with Saeki and Teppei.

“Alright, contact me if anything comes up.” Tron tossed them a communicator and got onto his light-cycle. Ryo, Daisuke, and Haru mounted theirs along with the Users, and after one last look around the area by Saeki, they made their way back to Tron City.

It took only a millicycle to arrive back, the sky still illuminated by the light from the portal back to Sam Flynn’s world. Haru looked up at it for a moment, and let out a sigh, wondering what that world looked like. He glanced over to Daisuke, who was looking up at the beacon as well. He wanted to know what was going on through his head, now that he had a close interaction with Suzue, his programmer. 

Upon arriving to Flynn’s Arcade, Sam Flynn and his crew dismounted their bikes, and handed their batons back to Tron, who stood before them. 

“Thanks, again, Tron. You and your team have done a lot for us today,” Sam said, smiling. “Of course. It’s our pleasure.”

Alan clapped Tron on the shoulder and gave him a big smile. “You’ve done well.” Tron smiled back, almost fondly and nodded. 

“Well, I guess it’s time for us to go. The portal will be closing soon, but we’ll be back in, say…four cycles.”

“And we’ll be waiting. Take care.”

Sam nodded and walked into the building along with Alan and the other User that had accompanied them, Claire, Haru thinks her name was. Suzue, though, still stood outside the door, looking over at Daisuke. Said program, noticing her stare, slowly made his way up the steps and over to her. Haru watched as his hands shook at his sides. 

“Yes?” he asked. Suzue smiled, tilting her head to the side. “Thank you for today, I’m grateful for what you did to protect me, Daisuke.” Daisuke’s eyes went wide and he smiled slightly, nodding. “Of course. It was no problem.”

Suzue nodded, and said, “I’m glad I got to meet you,” before stepping into the building, the door shutting behind her. The beacon of light slowly faded from the sky, letting them know that the portal had officially closed. Daisuke stood staring at the door, stunned. Tron placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. “Come on, Daisuke, we have to go.” Daisuke nodded quietly and made his way back to his bike. 

—

After making it back to Tron Tower and finishing the report for the day, Daisuke immediately left. Haru let out a sigh as he watched him go, knowing exactly where he’d be. 

Haru made his way to the abandoned building he and Daisuke always frequented when they wanted some time alone. He went up to the roof and saw Daisuke sitting on the edge, knees pulled up to his chest as he stared into the horizon. 

He walked over to him and quietly sat down at his side, legs swinging over the edge. “Hey,” he said. “How are you feeling?” Daisuke only shrugged, keeping quiet. Haru frowned slight and looked over to the cityscape. 

The two sat in silence, the only noises surrounding them being those of the bustling programs down on the street, the music from the club nearby, and the traffic downtown. Neither of them said anything for a while as Haru waited for Daisuke to speak up first. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he was worried about how he was doing after his interaction with Suzue. 

Even Haru would be left stunned if he were to meet his programmer and interact with them. It wasn’t something that happened usually, considering how vast the Grid was, and the only known cases have been between Alan Bradley and Tron, and of course, Kevin Flynn and Clu. 

After a millicycle, Daisuke spoke up. 

“I think she knew me.”

Haru raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Daisuke. “What do you mean?”

“She said she was glad to have met me…So, she must’ve known who I was from the moment she saw me, but didn’t say anything.”

“You two do look alike…”

“Yeah,” Daisuke sighed and stretched his legs out. “We do…”

“How do you feel about meeting her?”

Daisuke shrugged, staring down at his feet. “I don’t know…Like I said before, I don’t know if I met her expectations or if I did what I was programmed to do…Even though that shouldn’t worry me since we don’t know each other at all, but…it feels like—“

“Like you have a connection?”

Daisuke turned to him and nodded. “Yeah. Just like that. I guess that’s what Kevin Flynn and Clu felt, too…Maybe that’s why they both died together.”

Haru pursed his lips. “I guess…But are you feeling okay?”

“I guess so…I’m still in shock, though.”

“I understand…I know I would be, too,” Haru chuckled and slowly placed his hand over Daisuke’s, avoiding to look at him. Daisuke glanced over at him and took his hand into his own and squeezed it slightly. “I’m glad you were there with me, though.”

Haru did turn to look at him now. “Really?”

Daisuke smiled and nodded. “Yeah, really. You helped ground me and calmed me down. Thanks.” He leaned over to Haru and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Haru’s eyes grew wide and he stared at him for a moment, realizing that that was their first ever kiss. Heat rose to his cheeks as he turned away. “I-I’m glad…” Daisuke chuckled at his flustered expression, pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing him close.

Haru didn’t push him away, though, instead, he rested his head on the other program’s shoulder, despite how embarrassed he felt. Daisuke smiled and held him close as the two watched the skyline together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to anyone who got to the end of this, i really appreciate it!! thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> if there are still any questions on the tron-verse or this au, feel free to ask or visit the tron wiki! love y'all!
> 
> [Tron Wiki](https://tron.fandom.com/wiki/Tron_Wiki)


End file.
